The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for the production of brushes or bristled-wares having bristle bundles melted at a fastening-side end.
In the production of brushes or bristled-wares, in which the bristle bundles are to be melted together at a fastening-side end, the fastening-side ends are usually acted upon by a heating plate in order melt the bristle material. When the heating plate is withdrawn, however, melted-on bristle material can adhere to the heating plate, and this may lead to undesirable malformations on the brush or bristled-ware. An apparatus is known from EP 2 078 472 B1 in which the bristle bundles, after being melted by a heating ram, are acted upon by a further ram in order to press the melt-on points flat until they cool and to avoid adhesions on the ram. This, however, is complicated and therefore costly.
If bristle bundles are to be connected to a further part by being melted, a laterally expanding bead of molten plastic material occurs in the connection region by the heated and melted-on bundles being pressed down onto the part, thus resulting in an ugly appearance and often being undesirable on the finished product.
Moreover, by the bristle material being melted using a metal plate, an unpleasant and possibly harmful plastic smell often occurs.